1. The Field of the Invention
Devices that assist hitters of a baseball or softball have been in existence for quite some time. Essential to proper positioning of a batter's feet and hips during a swinging motion, is the pivoting motion of a batter's rear foot. When swinging a bat, it is a fundamental necessity that a batter pivot and push on the ball of the rear foot. This motion encourages the batter to distribute his or her weight properly during a swing through motion, giving the batter better balance, more power, and quicker hand speed. These elements serve to increase the probability of a batter hitting a ball.
It is very common for devices of this type to have upper and lower plate-like surfaces that rotate relative to one another. There is typically some sort of foot restraint, such as a strap or belt, which secures the user's back or rear foot relative to the upper plate surface. The lower plate may have a ground engaging or penetrating means that fixes the device on a preferably level support surface. Devices of this sort may also have a friction or non-slip support surface integral to the upper plate, which reduces the likelihood of the user's foot slipping when the device is in use. The upper and lower plates rotate relative to one another by means of ball bearings, a simple pivot pin, a screw, or other similar mechanisms that permit 360 degree rotation between the plates.
There have been attempts to ensure the proper balance on the back leg of the batter during the batting motion. Ideally, to ensure an optimum swing, these devices should force a user to raise his or her heel and transfer pressure to the ball of the foot, causing the hips of the user to rotate, thus promoting quicker hand speed and an increase of power at the plate. However, there is still a need for a device that can accomplish all of the aforementioned elements of an optimum swing.
2. Description of Related Art
An examination of the prior art of record discloses various types of foot trainers, pivot positioners, baseball swing training apparatuses, or even golf swing improvement devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,290 to Sawyer (herein “Sawyer-290”), discloses a baseball swing training apparatus comprised of upper and lower members, 40 (platform member) and 20 (base member), respectively. There is a pivot unit 14 that allows for 360 degree rotation of the members relative to one another. There is also a foot supporting strap 62 that secures a user's foot to the upper member and an anchor unit 30 that secures the apparatus to a level support surface, i.e., the batter's box. Sawyer-290 attempts to immobilize the user's back foot save for the pivoting motion of the foot during a swing. Sawyer-290 fails to address a means for forcing a user to raise his or her heel during the swinging motion, thus transferring pressure to the ball of the user's foot causing the hips of the user to rotate, promoting quicker hand speed and increased power at the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,673 to Castleberry (herein “Castleberry-673”), discloses a golf swing improvement device. Castleberry-673 is similar to the functioning of Sawyer-290 in that there are two plates rotatable relative to one another, the upper plate having a foot strap and non-slip surface for securing the user's foot in place. There is a surface engaging means 20 that secures the device to level support surface 30. There is no requirement that the device of Castleberry-673 urge a user's heel in an upward motion during the swinging motion that results in quicker hand speed and increased power at the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,930 to Sertich (herein “Sertich-930”), discloses a foot trainer having an adjustable rotation and friction means. As with the aforementioned prior art of record, Sertich-930 comprises two plates rotatable with respect to one another and a foot securing strap. Sertich-930 does disclose a foot guide means 66, 66′ that guides and positions the heel of the foot on the base member. However, this heel engaging element does not urge the heel upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,040 to Sertich (herein “Sertich-040”), discloses a pivot positioner for a baseball player's rear foot. Sertich-040 is similar to the basic functioning of the device of Sertich-930. There are two plates rotatable relative to one another and a foot securing means 230, 230′. There is a ground engaging means 260 and a pivot mechanism 150. Though Sertich-040 does refer to the importance of hitters pivoting and pushing on the ball of the rear foot when batting, there is no disclosure of a means for urging the heel of the foot upward during the swinging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,181 to Krive (herein “Krive-181”), discloses a multi-directional movement leg exerciser used to simulate skiing. The structure of Krive-181 is very similar in structure to that of the instant invention. There are upper and lower plates 24, 22, secured to bearing plate assembly members 42, 40, respectively. There is a ball bearing assembly 44, 46 there between that permit 360 degree rotation between the upper and lower plates. Krive-181 also discloses foot engaging members 26, 28 and resilient elements 62, 64, located beneath the foot engaging members, the upper end 66 of which is beveled downwardly toward a user's toe to form a wedge shaped configuration to mate with the inclined foot engaging members.
None of the aforementioned prior art of record addresses the utility of a baseball or softball swing training apparatus that teaches a batter the combination of proper distribution of weight on the rear leg during the swinging motion, raising of the rear heel during the natural pivoting motion of a swing so as to transfer pressure to the ball of the foot, and proper rotation of the hips during the swinging motion, these elements when performed in unison promoting quicker or increased hand speed resulting in an increase of power at the plate.